


In The Shadow Waits...

by NintendoSwitchedAtBirth



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Death, Pyramid Head's Gross Tongue, Tentacles, dub-con, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSwitchedAtBirth/pseuds/NintendoSwitchedAtBirth
Summary: Henry encounters something in the return to Apartment World.





	In The Shadow Waits...

Something about apartment world was different. I felt it the minute I stepped into the hallway. Where the writhing, squishy red walls once left the air with a stifling humidity, there was now a cold chill that pierced me to the bone. Where the halls were usually full of sounds of shambling monsters and moaning ghosts, there was only an eerie silence. Somehow the quiet felt scarier than the monsters.

I steeled myself and checked my map, forcing myself down the dingy corridor. The lights overhead swayed unnervingly in the corpse-still air. Checking the number on each door as I walked down, making sure my makeshift map was correct, I counted each until I reached the stairwell.

…Room 303, room 304, stairwell. Ok, all good, I walked the stairs to the next floor down.

…Room 207, room 206, room 205, room 204, room 202, room 207…

…What? 

I checked my map and retraced my steps because surely that can’t be right, but every time it went the same; The hallway just looped, over and over again. The only sounds I heard was the clank of my feet against the metal grating floor and the pounding of my heart against my ribcage. I sped up my movement as the panic set in, racking my brain to figure out how to get back to my apartment and how to get back to Eileen… how to get back to safety. Each loop was the same and each door was locked. I was stuck.

Eventually, my aching legs caught up with me and I had to stop for a moment. I rested against the slimy wall and slid to the floor, defeated. And that’s when I felt it: The feeling that I wasn’t alone.

I shot to my feet as fast as my aching muscles would let me, readied my pipe in hand and ran my gaze down the hallway both ways to find the source of the ominous feeling.

That’s when I saw the hallway get just a tiny bit darker. And then darker still. One by one, the lights on both sides of me started to flicker and burst, surrounding me in murky darkness. Finally, there was only the light I was under, but that too fizzled and died. It didn’t take long before I was engulfed in blackness. I stood, ready to swing at anything that could creep up on me, my nerves feeling like tiny ants running in my veins.

My ears picked up a noise in the distant dark. It sent chills down my spine and vibrated in my skull. My brain ran on overtime, thinking of everything I had seen and heard on my journey so far to figure out what it was, but I came up empty. All I recognised it as was the screaming noise of metal on metal, accompanied by heavy, slow footsteps. Too heavy to be Walter Sullivan. It echoed down the corridor to me, before halting for a moment. Then it reverberated again, louder. No… not louder…

Closer.

My fight or flight response switched repeatedly, stalling my movements. I had no clue what this thing was. Still, I didn’t think I could take it with just my steel pipe and guts, but if I ran from it I’d be equally screwed; the hallway would just loop me right into its clutches (if it had any). I couldn’t fight, I couldn’t run, and so I waited for what felt like an eternity.

I replayed the many deathly encounters I’d had up to this point, trying in vain to convince myself that I could survive this. I couldn’t die now. I couldn’t…

Something moved. Deep, there in the darkness, there was movement for just a moment. The noise was deafening now. My eyes struggled to grow accustomed to the dark, desperately searching the black for a sign of what was hunting me. I could see something metal and angular, but not what was making the noise, as far as I could tell.

Suddenly, there was a tiny burst of light, flickering hopelessly above me for just a moment. My eyes absorbed the… thing as fast as I could, taking in as much information as I could before being engulfed by darkness yet again. But after seeing it, I think I would’ve preferred the dark.

It looked about seven feet tall, towering and intimidating. Its body was partially wrapped in a makeshift skirt of tattered, bloody… leather? Knowing this hellish place, it was almost definitely human flesh. The visible parts of its skin were covered in deep scars and marks, covering the rippling and dangerous muscles beneath. On its shoulders sat a mountain of pyramid-shaped iron, encasing its head like a coffin. Its hands were gloved in what must’ve been white fabric at one point, though now they were stained red. What they covered looked… deformed, with only two large fingers and a thumb. And in them it carried the source of the noise; a massive, jagged, rusted knife. It must’ve been impossibly heavy, yet it handled it with relative ease. Grinding it on the metal floor with one hand, it let out it’s cold, grating screech, and incited me to run.

My fear overwrote the ache in my muscles and all logic and I turned in an instant, desperate to get away from that pyramid headed… thing. The steel pipe clattered to the floor, useless. Behind, I heard the noise pick up speed as it ran the blade against the floor with fervour, struggling to gain on me. But then, just as I thought I could get free of it, my escape was cut short. I stopped but inches away of several metal bars. I gripped them in desperation, trying to break them lose, but they only rattled and shook. Turning away, I sought another way to escape, but it was too late. The thing was close enough now to see it in the murky monochrome of the pitch-black hallway. 

I closed my eyes, worrying that this was it. I’d be cleaved in two and that would be the end of it. I thought about Eileen, and how she’d worry about me and how I’d never see her again. I thought about all the people who’d died in my wake; all the ghosts who’d never be avenged. I gave up, took my final deep breath, and waited. And then… nothing.

There was no sound. There was no movement in the air. All I was aware of was the pumping blood in my veins. The blood I had yet to lose. Confused, I opened my eyes, half expecting/ hoping that this had all been another nightmare and to be greeted with the comforting, albeit dingy, site of my shitty little apartment. Unfortunately, I was not so lucky.

Before me, I saw it still. Its metal… mask? Helmet?... Head? Was moving as if it was scanning the area in front of it. Was it… blind? My heart skipped a beat as it pushed a gloved hand towards me and I pressed myself as hard as I could against the solid poles behind. Luckily, this time they were silent. The hand came to rest, strangely, on its head, gripping one of the rusted ridges that marked the front. With a heavy clunk, the knife dropped from its grip and it raised the other hand in front of its… face. I considered making a run for it while it was distracted by whatever it was it was doing, but terror kept me trapped on the spot and I prayed to every deity I knew that it would turn to leave. If only. The extended hand moved in strange patterns before it, as if it was feeling the air for any signs of me. My chest stung, and my ears rang as I held my breath for longer than I ever had before but I couldn’t give it any indication I was there. I couldn’t let it find me. 

But it did. 

Its hand stopped, pointed towards my face, and it took a methodically slow step towards me, like a hunter approaching a frightened deer. Like a cornered animal, I braced myself to lash out and run, but it moved faster than I expected, with a cold, gloved hand coming to rest on my face. I was stunned silent and still. It touched me tenderly but crudely, running its fingers across every inch of my face, mapping me to its memory. They ringed my lips almost sensually, sending shivers of warmth down my touch-starved body. And then they started to push down, wriggling themselves into my mouth. They pulled away at the first feeling of moisture and warmth, before I could bite down on them.

Quickly, it moved, pushing its hard body against mine and gripping my jaw callously. A horrible noise of slime squishing against slime came from deep inside the helmet as it jerked its heavy head around. I struggled, disturbed and terrified, trying to prise the hand off my face and force its body away from mine. That’s when I felt it, rubbing against my crotch. Whatever it was was hard to tell, with its shape hidden beneath the stained skirt, but from what I could feel, it was hard and thick and was wriggling all by itself, as if seeking my warmth in front of it. 

Horrified, I was unable to escape, with its grip like a vice on my jaw. Its head had stopped moving, and beneath I saw something sliver out of it. It was thick and wet like intestines as it unravelled from the recesses of its metal head with a seemingly unending length. The thing against my crotch wriggled with increased passion like it was excited, as the tentacle-like tongue snaked through the short distance between us. It held my mouth open as I squirmed in its grip. Slowly, it entered my mouth. It tasted like meat and blood and I couldn’t hold my gag reflex back. Cautiously, it rubbed itself against my tongue, as if testing it, before pushing itself even further into my mouth. The grip on my jaw prevented me from biting down too far, and though I tried to push it out with my own tongue, I found it was surprisingly strong itself. So, I did all I could, which was stay still and try not to gag. This was no easy task as it started to push itself past my mouth and down my throat. I gagged almost immediately, but this didn’t stop its movement. In fact, it seemed to make it move faster, as if my discomfort encouraged it. I worried if this is how I would die, would it slide its way all the way into my stomach and rupture it? With every twitch it made, my heart skipped a beat, worried that it would pierce through me. That it would rip a hole in my throat and leave me to bleed out. Thankfully, it stopped about halfway into my throat, but only for a moment. Then it started to pull out, and I felt myself fill with false hope. But my throat was soon filled again as it thrust back in to me, rough and fast, over and over again.

It seemed to come coated in a thick layer of vile saliva, making my mouth overflow with our combined drool. That’s when I made the subconscious mistake of sucking on it to try and get rid of some of it. It paused and shivered unmistakably against me as the tentacle twitched in my mouth. It was… enjoying this. Starting to move again, its thrusts became even more rapid and I felt trying to grind itself up against my crotch. I realised it wasn’t just enjoying this, it was getting off on it.

I tried to struggle free again, not wanting to see where this was going to go but I was stopped by the thing in my throat receding, slowly, as if it was drawing it out for as long as possible. Letting its hand fall from my face, it slid out my mouth with a gross slob of saliva and flopped heavily on my cheek with a wet smack. Sticky, it lazily slid down, leaving a streak of disgusting fluid across my cheek, over my jaw, down my throat and onto my shirt. At this feeling, it quickly retreated into its helmet as I panted and sputtered to catch my breath. It was as if I could still feel it running along my throat, with the sensation of tiny daggers marking its path. 

My attention was brought back to it as it gripped my shirt. It pulled on it, hard, ripping it open and sending buttons flying into the darkness. I watched in terror as it rubbed the palm of its other hand along the hem of its skirt and the fingers lightly against the writhing length beneath it. It looked and felt a lot bigger than it did before. My pulse pounded in my head and ears as the hand on my shirt felt my chest for more material. It snaked a path down my undershirt, and then underneath it and up. My stomach twitched hard as it bunched up the vest at the top of my chest, exposing my torso to him. Years of issues with low self-esteem left a scarlet blush across my cheeks as I felt it appraising my body (even though I was fairly certain at this point that it was blind). 

Then, its tongue was back again. It licked a red-hot streak up my naked skin and I struggled to stifle a moan. It seemed to never get dry as it explored my torso, blurring the feelings of fear and pleasure in my lonely, confused brain. I had to stop myself from leaning into it, but I couldn’t stop the whimpers and whines from leaving my treacherous lips.

More scared now then I had ever been and filled with some new-found self-loathing, I threw my hands against it and kicked my legs as well as I could in the claustrophobic space, trying to gain some purchase to make an escape. Its tongue didn’t even stop moving as it gripped both my wrists in one misshapen hand and held them against the bar above me. Meanwhile, I felt its other hand slip dangerously lower, massaging itself through the garment and seemingly unwittingly rubbing gently against my own hardening length. It shivered, suddenly contented, its tongue yet again removing itself from me. I didn’t even try to hide the whimper of disappointment that came at the loss of warmth (and the loss of touch).

The hand on its skirt moved around to my pants, rubbing around my crotch for any sign of arousal and embarrassingly, it found it. I whined as it squeezed it gently, before rubbing along it up and down. It’d been so long since I’d even considered jerking off, what with Walter Sullivan watching my every move, so it didn’t take much to get me achingly hard. Once I was, it seemed satisfied with its job, and started groping seemingly aimlessly at my pants. I watched in confusion and secretly wished it’d go back to touching my dick, but I didn’t have to wait for long. Eventually, it found my fly and made quick work undoing it, even one-handed. Rough and uncaring, it pulled both my underwear and pants down, releasing my straining cock to the freezing air. Its hand leapt to it, leisurely wrapping around it and thumbing the head. My head lulled back in pleasure as it picked up the pace and let go of my restrained wrists, leaving them to fall limp at my sides. Precum slickened its gloved, smooth fingertips as it distracted me with the first pleasure I’d felt in what felt like years. This time, I didn’t hide it. If I was going to die, I might as well die having fun, right?

It had other plans.

Slipping by unnoticed, its other hand reached behind me and roughly groped my ass. I gasped, but didn’t freak out at first, still lost in that pleasurable fog. That changed once its finger started to push inside of me. I started to panic again, one of my hands locking on its neck and the other on the intruding hand. Surprisingly, both its hands pulled away and I let mine fall back, relieved. And then its hands wandered on to my shoulders and I felt strangely… calm? Maybe this wouldn’t go how I expected it to… and then its grip tightened, and it flipped me over.

I gripped the bar with a grip of steel as I felt him push up against my bare ass. Unable to see him, I felt the onset of tears prick at my eyeballs, as my mind raced as to what it was doing. Blind to all but the steel bar to keep me grounded, all my senses focused on the feeling of that… thing writhing against me. It moved forward, sandwiching me between a bar and a hard place, it’s sharp metal head occasionally pushing against the back of mine. It ground itself against me, fevered and aggressive while its hands groped hard at my ass and hips. It was better than getting fingered by it, I suppose, but it all just made me acutely aware of what was to come. I was startled back to reality when I picked up the sounds of fabric rustling. Something was being fidgeted with by it; the leather skirt being undone. It pulled away for only a moment. Then, the unmistakeable noise of the fabric being dumped in an unceremonious heap on the floor filled my mind with dread.

The next few moments felt like they happened in slow motion. One of its hands wrapped around mine on the bar, keeping them held there, while it stepped closer to me. It shook against my back and I gulped as something slick and warm slide its way across my ass. At least it won’t be dry, I thought as I pressed my heated forehead against the cool, rusted bar and braced myself. The thing that was now rubbing itself against my ass was a tendril like the tongue. The main difference was this one was much, much thicker and (I hoped) much shorter. It felt course like its skin, but it was oozing with precum, making it feel almost slimy against me. Its tapered end slowly slid into me, thankfully stretching me out without too much pain. It pushed a good amount into me with a slow thrust before sliding out almost all the way. I exhaled, thinking this might not be too bad.

And then it buried itself straight to the hilt in one, harsh thrust forward. I opened my mouth to scream, but no noise came out, as I was suddenly hit with the realisation that this was how I’d lost my virginity. It writhed deep within me, as I felt it shivering against my back. It started to thrust with intense ardour, so intense that I was left struggling to even breathe. It felt impossibly thick, to the point that I’m surprised it didn’t leave any lasting damage, though the stretch burned so much that I couldn’t fully dissociate from the situation. I whimpered and begged and sobbed, my body throbbing with pain. But with every thrust, I grew more accustomed. Eventually, I just felt a bit queasy and achy at most. And then with one thrust, it hit that spot deep within me and I let out a shocked moan, wandering if it would be worse to be in pain or pleasure in this situation. It wasn’t the first time I’d felt that part of me touched (I’ve been a lonely gay guy for my entire life), but it’d been so long, and it was the first time it was with anybody else, so naturally it felt like Heaven.

I wriggled one of my hands out of its grip easily since it was so distracted and moved it down to my neglected erection. Pumping it as fast as it was hitting my prostate, my moans and gasps echoed down the endless hallway. My precum clung to my fingers and I could feel myself getting close. That thing inside of me was getting awfully twitchy too. It slowed for a second, one of its hands smoothing its way up my back before entwining its fingers into my hair and yanking me back, hard. I let out a pathetic yelp but found that the pain I expected didn’t hurt at all. It felt… good. Its thrusts grew less consistent but so much deeper and I found myself pushing against it, chasing my orgasm. 

When I reached it, it was out of nowhere, suddenly covering my hand and vision in white. I bucked and whined, tightening around it. Evidentially, it was too much for it too. With one last thrust, it buried itself as deep into me as it could and shook harder than it ever had before, filling me with a thick, sticky warmth. It stayed like that for what felt like forever, its hand falling from my hair and its tentacle falling limp and twitchy inside of me. 

My head felt dizzy and my vision seemed darker than it did before. I felt my grip falter as it slipped out of me along with a puddle of its cum.

That’s the last thing I remember before I went out cold.

***

When I awoke, I was in my apartment bed, cold but alive. I lay there, letting the events run through my mind as I struggled to differentiate if they were fact or dream.

But I could still feel that ache in my throat. I could still remember what its hands felt like on my body. I could still remember the exact feeling of it thrusting into me. I still struggled to get my legs to hold me up as I got out of bed.

I checked all around my apartment but couldn’t find my steel pipe anywhere, so I took my fire axe with me this time. Whatever showed up this time, I wanted to be ready. Breathing deeply and shakily, I stepped out the apartment door into apartment land to be immediately met with the usual stifling heat and blaring lights and moaning ghosts.

I think I’ll be glad to not see that thing again… but maybe just a bit disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This isn't my first fan-fic but it is the first one I've bothered to finish lmao.  
> Bit of a random ship I know but Henry is bae so I couldn't help myself lol.


End file.
